Together We Can Make It
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: One shot: Hailey is a fragile broken girl who lost her brother to a vampire. She believes he was the only one who fully understood her, he was her best friend. Will everything change when she meets a Quileute boy by the name of Jacob Black at the beach? And will her brother let her know he's still watching over her?


I looked out across the sea. I sat on a log and fiddled with the black thread of my hoodie. I sighed and felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. I wiped them away with my sleeve.

The hoodie I'm wearing isn't actually mine. It belongs to my brother Andrew. The only thing is that he's not around to wear it anymore, so I do. You see, we buried him a couple of days ago and then moved back to our home town, La Push.

When I found out he died, I didn't believe it. But when he never came home for two days, reality started sinking in. I cried myself to sleep for days on end. I was the closest to my brother, we were literally inseparable. Wherever one is, you're sure to find the other. Not anymore.

When I saw his body, I had to stop myself from screaming. His throat looked like it had been ripped out. The doctors and police said it must have been an animal, like a bear or mountain lion, but I know better. It was a vampire.

You see, I believe all of the Quileute legends. So did Andrew. He used to tell me them all the time and I never once got bored of them. About the cold ones (vampires) and the werewolves of the Reservation.

I got up off the log and walked along the shore. The waves were splashing up my legs. I looked down and found a crab clinging onto my jeans. My eyes widened and I squealed. I quickly pulled it off and threw it back in the sea. I managed not to get pinched by its claws. I sighed in relief.

Seriously, getting pinched by crabs is bloody painful. I know from past experiences.

I heard someone laugh from the left side of me. I looked up and turned my head. A tall, muscular boy stood there. He looked like he was part of the Quileute Tribe. He might be a werewolf, you never know.

I smiled at that thought, but my smile faded when I remembered my brother say he always wanted to meet one. I didn't notice that the boy had stopped laughing and walk up to me until he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and snapped back to the present. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and stuck his hand out.

"My name's Jacob Black." He said.

I managed a small smile back and shook his hand. It seemed to engulf the whole of my small one. It was also really warm. I confirmed that he was a wolf.

"Hailey." I replied.

He let go of my hand and my sleeve covered it from sight. The sleeves went an inch past my fingertips and the body went to my mid-thigh. My brother was really tall and skinny. He was around 6'3, while I'm just about 5'4. Jacob smiled.

"That's a bit big." He said, pointing to 'my' hoodie.

"It was my brothers." I replied sadly.

"Was?" he asked.

I bit the inside of my lip and turned my back to him so he couldn't see my tears. I sighed and walked further up the sand. I dropped down and sat on the sand. I heard Jacob sit down beside me. A thought entered my mind. I looked up at his face and he looked at my tear stained cheeks.

"Is Rachel Black your sister?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" he said.

"Sorta. She went out with a guy named Andrew, right?" I replied. He nodded.

"He died last week." He added. I nodded.

"Andrew was my brother." I said. Tears slowly fell from my eyes. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"Do you believe in the Quileute Legends?" I asked. He looked down at my face and nodded slowly. I smiled a real smile. "So do i. my brother did too." I added. He tensed slightly and I giggled at him. "I know what you are and I'm not gonna run away." He relaxed again. "But I am scared of vampires." I paused. "One of them killed my brother."

I couldn't help but cry. Images of his cold body lying on the bed with at least half of his throat ripped away flashed through my head. Jacob engulfed me with his muscular arms and I cried on his shoulder.

He tensed and I looked over his shoulder. I gasped and pulled on his sleeve. In the bushes about twenty feet away, were a pair of crimson red eyes. He looked behind him and growled low in his chest. The sheer force of it made vibrations rack through my body.

He got up, bringing me with him, and stood in front of me protectively. He reached his arm behind him and rested his hand on my thigh. He gently pushed me and I walked backwards, getting his idea.

When we were about half way down the beach, he grabbed my hand and started running. My legs were a lot shorter than his, so he was practically pulling me along. I concentrated on trying not to fall over my own feet.

We eventually came to a small house and he stopped on the porch. He turned around and looked behind him. Nothing seemed to have followed us. He turned back to face me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

He opened the door and pulled me inside what I presumed was his house.

A girl who was a little taller than me walked down the hall. She looked a lot like Jacob. Or Jacob looked a lot like her. I swear I've seen her before. When she saw me, she stopped and her eyes widened.

"Hailey?!" she exclaimed. I remembered who she was. I smiled.

"Rachel!" I squealed. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"So you do know my sister." Jacob laughed. I nodded my head.

She finally let me go and I stood back on my feet. Rachel was 5'7 and Jacob looked around 6'8.

"Damn, why am I so small?" I pouted. They laughed at me.

"You're cute." Rachel said, ruffling my hair. I squeaked and slapped her hand away. She did it again and I hid behind Jacob.

I remembered something my brother asked me to do. He said the next time I was to meet Rachel; I was to give her this little red box with a silver locket inside. I reached into the hoodie pocket and pulled the box out. I opened it slightly to check it was still in there. It was.

I closed it again and stepped out from behind Jacob. I stretched my hand out to Rachel. She took the box and looked at me. I smiled sadly and her eyes widened. She opened it and gasped. She gingerly took the locket out and opened it. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Jacob leant down to my level.

"Andrew." I whispered before he could say anything.

He nodded and stood up properly again. Rachel put it on and looked at me. I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder. I looked back at Jacob with tears in my eyes. Jacob's face softened and another emotion reflected in his eyes. It was almost a loving look. He wrapped his large arms around both of us and I suddenly felt safe and loved.

After a few minutes, Rachel excused herself to her room. Someone knocked on the door and Jacob opened it. Six huge guys came in, followed by one girl. They all went into a different room while Jacob shut the door. He smiled at me and led me into the room. He introduced me to all of them.

"Guys, this is Hailey. Hailey this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah." He said, pointing to each of them. I smiled and waved shyly. They all laughed and waved back. I blushed.

Leah just looked bored out of her mind. She looked at me and I gave her a small, tentative smile. Her hard eyes softened. She smiled back at me and waved. I think she could tell that I was shy around new people. Especially so many at once.

They all started talking about something and I went off into my own little world. I saw something from the corner of my eye. I looked out of the window and saw a pale man. The only thing that scared me was that he had blood red eyes. I gasped and hit Jacob repeatedly in the arm to get his attention. He looked down at me and I pointed to the man outside.

He growled and pulled me behind him. The rest of the group snarled and ran out of the house. I heard a series of ripping sounds and the entire group had changed into their wolf forms. I saw them run off into the forest after him.

Jacob turned around and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his warm chest. Right now, I felt like nothing could hurt me. An image popped up in my head. It was of my brother smiling at me with tears in his eyes.

A few seconds later it faded away. He was still with me. Tears leaked out of my eyes and soaked through Jacob's shirt. Jacob pulled away and cupped my face in his large hands. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He slowly leant down and touched his lips to mine in a short, loving kiss. He looked into my eyes.

"Do you know about imprinting?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I've imprinted on you." He continued with a light pink tinting across his cheeks. I smiled up at him. He pressed his lips to mine again and I held onto his wrists. He broke away and pulled me into his chest once more.

"We'll make it through this. Together." He promised.

I smiled into his chest. I believed him because Andrew said I could trust him. And I will.

* * *

**This one's sort of based on me, only slightly. I hardly ever see my brother now and he used to be my best friend, so it feels as if he's dead to me. But i still love him, so i believe he'll come round. **

**Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you think :) x**


End file.
